


Tales and Stories

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Dragon!Kurt, knight!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was not meant to be a knight and facing off dragons was never something he wanted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales and Stories

Blaine was not meant to be a knight.

His father was a knight, his brother was a knight, and his grandfather was a knight. Every single male Anderson was a knight. They were strong and confident and didn’t sit in the library or practice music. They were everything that Blaine wasn’t.

He huffed and readjusted himself on the saddle of his too large horse. Everything felt wrong. His armor felt ill fitted, his helmet dug into the side of his head and his sword felt far too heavy at his side. The hoarse snorted and shook its head and Blaine sighed again. 

Quests were the stupidest things in the world. His parents and Cooper kept telling him that eventually he would prove himself to be noble and worthy, maybe even rescue a maiden to find his future bride. Why did he have to prove himself noble and worthy? He was a good person; he liked to help people, why did one quest matter so much? 

And why was a maiden always the goal?

Suddenly the horse let out a shriek and reared, throwing him to the ground. Blaine fell against a rock with a cry, feeling something in his arm snap. The horse galloped away and all he could do was watch it vanish into the woods. 

The pain of his broken arm didn’t even register at the intense shame of falling from his horse, something he hadn’t done since he was a child, and losing it. With a pained groan, he pushed himself to his feet and started down the path. 

Now he was going to have to cross the river on foot. Now he was going to have to walk back to the kingdom empty handed. Now he was going to have to face the quiet judgment of his family and everyone else. 

Blaine held his arm closely to his chest as he stumbled down the bank to the river. He took another few steps before freezing completely, heart stopping.

There was a dragon at the other end of the bank. It was huge, almost as large as the elephants that had been brought to the kingdom by a foreign king when Blaine was a child. Its scales were a glittering gold and shone in the light as it lifted its head, sky blue eyes locking onto Blaine.

Panic shot through him and he took a step back, slipping on the wet rocks. He felt his feet go out from under him, felt his head crack against the ground, and then nothing.

—

“Well finally, I thought you had died,” an amused voice broke through the fog and Blaine blinked awake, moaning at the pain in his head and arm. “And how embarrassing would that be?”

“Dragon!” He shot up, startling the man back. “There’s a dragon!”

“I’m very aware,” the man laughed, lightly pushing him back until he was laying back. “But you’re fine.”

The last wisps of fog cleared from his mind and he finally got a good look at the man in front of him. He was by far the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen. His skin was flawless and pale, his eyes were the most brilliant blue with slitted pupils and his hair was a shimmering gold. 

“You’re the dragon,” he breathed and the man grinned sheepishly. “But…how?”

“All of us can do it, you knights just never asked,” the dragon shook his head, smile turning into something sadder. “Not that there are many of us left.”

His mind was racing and he looked around the room he was in to find that it wasn’t a room at all. It was a cave, although a rather clean one, with a bizarre collection of things in it. He was in a huge bed that looked antique, like it was out of an ancient castle. Along the walls were paintings and tapestries and an assortment of colorful fabrics. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He finally forced out and the dragon raised an eyebrow.

“If I were going to kill you why would I help you?” He asked, nodding towards the sling around his arm.

Blaine looked at him suspiciously, wishing he had his armor or sword instead of loose pants and oversized shirt. The dragon looked kind enough but he had seen entire towns decimated by them before. They were dangerous and terrifying. They were monsters. 

“Well…thank you for helping me…” Blaine said awkwardly, forcing himself to his feet. “And I won’t impose anymore.”

“Oh you’re not going anywhere,” the dragon’s eyes lit up and Blaine swallowed down his terror. “You’re much too hurt to brave that forest. Just stay put, you’ll be safe.”

What else could he do?

The dragon left him alone after some time after giving him a potion for the pain. As much as he tried to fight sleep he found himself succumbing to the potion and drifted off. 

_“You’re trapped in your head!” Cooper snapped as he slammed his shield into Blaine’s stomach, making him wheeze and stumble back. “Stop daydreaming.”_

_“I am!” Blaine gasped and lifted his practice sword. He managed to block a few more blows before his brother knocked his sword aside again and sent him to the ground._

_“Okay, enough,” Cooper’s mouth was set in a firm line and he sat in the dirt next to him. “What’s going through your head baby brother?”_

_“I don’t want to do this,” Blaine tossed his shield aside, not caring if it seemed childish._

_“I can tell,” Cooper laughed and Blaine dropped his head to his knees. “But you’re going to be a knight one day. You’re going to have to fight because people depend on you. And…and I don’t want you getting killed because you were distracted by your own thoughts.”_

_“What if I don’t want to be a knight?”_

_Cooper was silent for a moment before sighing. “Our stories have already been written but Blaine, I know that yours is going to be a story for the ages.”_

He opened his eyes with an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with his injuries. Turning his head, he saw a small plate of fruits, cheeses and bread on the table.

—

This insane kidnapping situation got even stranger. Every morning the dragon would come in with food and a bright smile, chattering on and on about silly things like the weather and animal activity outside the cave. He checked Blaine’s injuries and seemed pleased by the development. 

“You would be just amazed at the amount of rabbits outside,” the dragon sat in an ornate chair as they ate the roasted rabbit. “I mean, it’s-“

“Do you have a name?” Blaine interrupted and the dragon paused. 

“I…do.”

“Mine is Blaine,” he said softly and the dragon looked startled, fidgeting slightly. 

“Kurt,” the dragon finally said after a long silence. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kurt,” Blaine smiled and the dragon actually blushed.

After that things changed. Kurt seemed torn but kept Blaine in the small room, making up excuses to keep him there. Blaine could not figure out why he was not letting him leave. The dragon wasn’t going to kill him and wasn’t going to use him as ransom so why was he here?

“I think I’d get stronger if I were able to walk around,” Blaine finally spoke up as they ate their lunch and Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “I’m used to a…high amount of exercise.”

Kurt finally nodded and offered a warm hand. Blaine knew this was his chance, he could run and pray that the dragon wouldn’t chase him and rip him to bits. 

That hope was dashed the moment he stepped out of the little room he had been in. The cave he was in was part of a maze of tunnels and openings with no way out that he could see. They walked slowly through the tunnels and Blaine realized that he had completely lost his bearings. 

“Are you the only one here?” Blaine asked, suddenly terrified that there were more of them here. 

“Now I am,” the sadness on Kurt’s face made him falter. “There were many of us but…our numbers have fallen. My mother was killed when I was a child. A knight similar to you killed her when she was hunting. She never wanted to hurt anyone but humans see us as monsters. My father was killed a few years ago. One by one, my friends and family were hunted and those who killed them were called glorious. Songs were written about them.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered. 

“I’m the only one left here,” Kurt breathed. “I know that some dragons hurt and kill but…some humans do too.”

He was lonely. The realization hit Blaine hard and he felt guilty for his earlier thoughts. The dragon hadn’t kidnapped him because he wanted to hurt him. He took him because he was lonely and wanted company, even if it was a knight. 

“I never wanted to be a knight,” Blaine found himself blurting out. “My family are honored knights that all have stories made about them and I don’t like it. I want to spend my days in the library or playing music. I want to make art. I don’t want to be what my family wants me to be.”

Kurt was silent before a small smile quirked at his lips. “Guess we’re both not what the other thought.”

—

Blaine wasn’t completely sure when he stopped trying to escape. He looked forward to his talks with Kurt and he could tell that the dragon enjoyed it too. 

“So, tell me if the myths are true,” Blaine leaned in closer. “Do you have a secret treasure?”

Kurt laughed, a musical sound that made Blaine’s stomach flip. “Come with me.”

They walked through the maze of tunnels until they reached a rather small opening, not more than a wide crack in the wall. Kurt gave him a shy smile before leading him in and Blaine stared around the huge cavern. 

Books. 

Piles, mountains, of books lined the walls. They came in different designs and languages but clearly were well loved and respected, the spines cracked and faded. 

“I think they’re amazing,” Kurt said reverently. “That someone can take a story meant for enjoyment and put it into words for others to read. It’s immortality, worth more than any jewels or gold.”

Blaine walked around the room, carefully running his fingertips along the books. “Which one is your favorite?”

“I…don’t know,” Kurt sounded unsure. “I don’t know how to read. Some have pictures though.”

“Well, I can read it to you? Pick out one and we can read,” Blaine offered and Kurt grinned, practically running to grab a book. 

—

Reading became a daily thing. Kurt seemed to drink in the story, catching on easily to the reading lessons. Blaine had never had so much fun. Cooper and his friends preferred hitting each other with wooden swords to losing themselves in a good story.

They were in the middle of a romance and Kurt smiled softly as the lovers spoke words of love to each other. His eyes were bright and Blaine found his words fading slightly when he turned and saw the awestruck expression on his face. 

He wasn’t even sure when their lips touched or who kissed who but he was suddenly shocked at the intense warmth. It felt like he was burning from within and he surged into the kiss, overwhelmed by the feeling of fire spreading throughout him. 

They broke apart and Blaine couldn’t look away from Kurt’s slitted eyes. His eyes flickered to Blaine’s lips and then back up before he smiled shyly. 

“Why would you do that?” He asked softly. 

“Me?” Blaine felt himself grinning widely. 

Kurt was laughing when he kissed him next.

He went to sleep that night wrapped in Kurt’s warm embrace.

—

The roar startled Blaine out of his deep sleep and he sat up with a gasp. The bed was empty, sheets tossed aside quickly, and his heart jumped in his throat at the sound of another furious roar. 

He started running as quickly as possible, weaving through the tunnels and caves before finally he was blinded by sunlight. Kurt loomed over him, scales gleaming in his dragon form as he let out another jet of flames towards to man standing nearby. 

He recognized the glimmering sun on the shield and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Stop!” He shouted, running into the clearing and waving his arms. “Stop!”

Kurt turned to face him, smoke curling from his mouth. The moment he turned away, Cooper took his sword and plunged it into his chest. With a shrieking roar, Kurt reared up and fanned his wings. He took a few stumbling steps backward before he fell to the ground. 

“Blaine?” Vaguely he heard Cooper call out his name but he was sprinting towards Kurt. 

He hit the ground next to Kurt and gently placed his hands on the warm scales, wincing at the weak groan. Blood was pooling underneath him and it made Blaine whimper, terror overwhelming him. 

“Step back!” Cooper grabbed his arm and he let out a shout, pushing him away. 

“Kurt, just change back,” he begged, fighting off Cooper’s hands. “And I can help you.”

Cooper stopped trying to pull him off and stared in shock as Kurt began to change. His body seemed almost to glow as he shrunk and shifted until he lay there, gasping in pain. 

“Help me,” Blaine jumped up and grabbed one of Kurt’s arms. After a moment of hesitation, Cooper helped as well and they carried him into the room with the bed. Blaine busied himself to gather bandages, ignoring the ache in his arm, and tried to step the bleeding. It took time but eventually, he got Kurt bandaged up and sleeping. The lingering fear was still there but was lessening as Kurt continued to breathe, seemingly out of danger. 

“We thought you were dead,” Cooper whispered, eyes wide. “People had seen a dragon and then your horse came back riderless. You’ve been here this whole time?”

“I got hurt and he took care of me,” Blaine whispered. “He’s not a monster. He’s not bad Cooper. He’s…wonderful.”

Cooper looked at him with an unreadable expression before nodding. “So…there wasn’t some maiden or damsel you saved? The story of Blaine the Dapper ends with him falling in love with a dragon?”

Blaine felt his face light up in a deep blush and ducked his head. Was he in love with Kurt? He realized that he was and felt almost dizzy, overwhelmed with emotion. He had completely fallen for a dragon and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“I suppose so,” he whispered and Cooper sighed. 

“Well it’s going to be fun to try to convince father to bring a dragon into the kingdom,” he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

Blaine never left Kurt’s side as he slept, unwilling to leave him alone. He tried to drip water into his mouth and convince him to eat but Kurt slept on. The wound was deep but Blaine did everything he could, with the help from the herbs Cooper had, to make sure he healed as much as possible.

Finally, three days later Kurt began to stir. 

“Well finally,” Blaine said, voice choked with tears. “I thought you had died and how embarrassing would that have been.”

Kurt smiled at him weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is ‘taken’ by a dragon. Really the dragon (Kurt) saw him hurt and brought him to his cave to care for him and Blaine ended up staying. Blaine’s family find him and are very confused by what they find. Bonus if Kurt’s treasure is books.


End file.
